The Spirit and the Siren
by Rpanda1999
Summary: Kachina and Kanti were the two lone survivors in their Native American tribe that was attacked by vampires in 1218. Now, as vampires, they have to find their way and learn how to control their extraordinarily powerful gifts. Read on to see how they meet the Cullens as well as learning about and meeting the Volturi.
1. The Attack

_Disclaimer- I own nothing related to Twilight, however, anything that is not recognizable from the Twilight universe is owned and created by me._

**1218- The Native American Tribe of Winnebago- Nebraska**

"Kachina, father says I should grow up to be just like you," my younger sister, Kanti, said to me as we collected wild rice from the season's harvest. The drought had caused many of the fields to dry out, and the people were beginning to starve. Even without a mother to aid us in our work, Kanti and I would be able to finish quickly.

"Oh really? And why would that be?" I asked her. She was one of the tribe's most important people and was the singer during ceremonies. Once, she had been specifically called to the chief to perform. My father had never been pleased with her though, as our mother had fallen horribly ill after giving birth to Kanti. Because Kanti had been born in the middle of the cold season, there was no way to get her to the healer on time and she died later that week. Ever since then, father has pushed Kanti harder than I, saying that she will get nowhere in life if he does not. The real reason, I think, is that he blames her for our mother's death.

"He says that if I do not stop rolling around in the forest that I will have no suitors when I grow up and will die alone and starving before I turn twenty. According to him, you have made many men fall to their knees begging for his approval to marry you, but he has turned down every one." Kanti looked over at me disapprovingly, her back hunched over from the weight of the rice she held.

"It is not like he will have the final say on who I marry, if I am to marry at all. In fact, I am just waiting for the right man," I begrudgingly stated, lifting my chin at the end of my statement to let her know that the matter was not up for discussion.

"Alright, it is your choice. Anyways, what song do you think I should sing for the tribal dance tonight?"

"I think that you should sing the one about the Great Spirit, I rather enjoy that one," I said.

"Many people of the tribe do from what I know. That one will do," she said with a nod.

For the rest of the sunlit hours, we gathered enough rice to last us a few weeks. Our family was more fortunate than many others because of our large field and small family. I was eighteen years old while my sister was just thirteen, so the two of us and our father alone did not consume much on a daily basis.

My sister was obviously struggling with her final bag of rice, so I took it from her and carried both sacks on my back as we headed back to our wigwam. As we entered the village, many young men stopped what they were doing to watch us. I could see that Kanti was feeling uncomfortable, and she hid her face behind her long black hair.

It took a few minutes to reach the wigwam, and along the way, I stopped to trade some rice for deer skin that I would use to make a new dress. When we went inside our tepee, I saw that it was empty. I set the bags in the far side, then Kanti and I began preparing for the ceremony that would be going on later that night.

"Kachina, I agree with father. You are the smartest in the tribe, the strongest, the fastest runner, and can shoot a bow more accurately than the best of the hunters. All I can do is sing silly songs," Kanti told me sadly.

"Not true. You are the most beautiful girl in the whole tribe and when you sing, everything stops what they are doing to listen. I have heard some say that your voice could be that of the Great Spirit, it is so pure and beautiful. The only thing standing in your way is you," I told her. It was true, all that I had learned was from watching others. A talent of mine was that I had always been able to do things that others did by just copying the general idea of what they had done, but I had no true talent of my own. Sighing, I helped my sister get her heavy jewelry on over her small dress.

I myself wore a small top made of deer skin with a matching skirt, along with a red feather and beads along two separate strands of my hair, and some jewelry. Once we were done dressing up, we walked together to the middle of the village, where the bonfire ceremonies were held every week. We arrived just as everyone was gathering around the fire, and Kanti went over to her spot near the chief while I went to sit alone. My father was a sort of second in command, and was second only to the chief in the tribe, so we got almost no time with him.

I sat on a very comfortable log, and was lost in thought when someone sat down next to me. Migisi, an eighteen year old hunter was the one who had settled there, and he looked over at me and smiled. He was well known as the most handsome person in the tribe, and had gotten himself a reputation as a wonderful hunter and a sweet man.

"Hello," I greeted him shyly.

"Hello, how are you?" he asked.

"Very well, you?"

"Great. We caught a bear, some deer, and even a wolf tonight so there will be quite a feast tonight," he said with a smile. My cheeks started to turn red as he stared at me.

"Wow, that's quite an accomplishment. Sounds more productive than harvesting rice all day," I sighed. He was about to answer when a bloodcurdling shriek rang through the night. The whole gathering went quiet, and everyone looked around for the source of the sound. Migisi and I shot up and stood on the log to see above the heads of everyone else. Soon, the village was filled with the sound of screaming and I saw two pale bodies moving through the village, bringing a trail of blood behind them.

"Vampires," Migisi breathed, his eyes wide.

"How do you know that?" I asked him, scared. Before I could get a straight answer, I remembered something.

_Kanti._

I couldn't leave her! Leaping off the log, I scrambled through the crowd, trying frantically to find Kanti.

"Kanti! Kanti!"

"I'm here!" was all I heard before a small body flew into me, nearly knocking me over. "Kachina, thank the Spirit! We need to move this way, now! It is coming from over there," she said, pulling me towards the forest. We ran alongside one another until the sounds of screams were faint, but still recognizable. That's when I heard one voice that I recognized.

Migisi.

No, I couldn't allow myself to turn back. Kanti's safety was more important than Migisi's, who I barely knew and was most likely already dying. We kept walking in silence, until the last of the heartbreaking noises was cut off.

"I'm scared Kachina," Kanti whispered. I turned towards her and stooped down so that my eyes were level with hers.

"Don't say that, we will be fine. Trust me. If anything happens, I will be there, okay?" I told her, tears in my eyes. She nodded and we continued on our way until we both got tired and laid down on the soft forest floor.

"Can I sing you a song?" Kanti asked me.

"I would love that, how about the Great Spirit one you were going to sing at the ceremony?" I suggested. Kanti nodded and closed her eyes, then began her song.

"Wakan Tanka  
Tokaheya,  
Cewakiye lo.  
Wakan Tanka  
Tokaheya,  
Cewakiye lo  
Mitakuye ob,  
Wanin wacin nan,  
Cewaki lo.  
Wakan Tanka  
Tokaheya,  
Cewakiye lo.  
Mitakuye ob,  
Wanin wacin nan,  
Cewakiye lo."

Her voice was like magic, and it could enchant everyone with its beauty and power. Quietly, I applauded her so as not to awake the sleeping animals in the forest around us.

As we were falling asleep, I heard a small noise from the forest and I sat up quickly, scanning the forest around us. When I was telling myself that it was my imagination and had laid back down, I was hit hard by something from the side and the impact caused me to fly into a tree. A small grunt escaped my mouth and I fell to the forest floor with a heavy _thud. _

"What-" I was cut off when my throat was grabbed and I was lifted by it and pinned to a tree. From what I could see in the moonlit night, a beautiful pale skinned woman with bright red eyes was the one that had pinned me to the tree. Another pale figure, a man, held my sister's arms behind her back and I could see the tears that streamed down her cheeks as she looked at me fearfully.

"Look what we have here. You two have been fun to watch, as vampires you would have the most amazing gifts," the woman holding me said. She inhaled deeply and took my arm, studying it. "You really are beauties too, what do you think Blake?"

Her companion turned his eyes on me, then whipped my sister to face him. He walked over to me, forcing Kanti to come along with him, and examined the two of us closely. "You," he barked at my sister, "how old are you?" Kanti did not answer him, and he slapped her face- hard. She screamed and I could feel my lungs straining from the woman's hold as I tried to do the same.

"Th-thirteen as of last week," she replied. Her nose began to bleed, something that happened to her when she became nervous.

"No!" the female screeched at 'Blake' as a hungry look filled his eyes. She dropped me roughly and I gasped for air before I could gain enough composure to look up. The two were fighting with each other, and as I watched, Blake lunged around the woman and tackled my sister. Her screams were something that would haunt me for the rest of my life. For ten seconds, all I could see was my sister's body being covered in red and the sounds of her bones snapping echoed in my mind.

The female finally managed to tackle the man off of my sister, but they landed right on top of me. My screams of pain as one of my arms and several of my ribs were broken mingled with those of Kanti. Blake threw the woman into the forest and brought his feet down on my body, breaking both of my legs in several places. My scream was long and drawn out, and I could see black entering my vision. A sharp pain shot through my neck, but I ignored it as I welcomed death. Suddenly, I felt as the man's weight was removed from on top of me and a while later, I couldn't tell how long, I smelt something burning.

Burning.

It started as I was about to black out. The pain in my neck became slowly warm, and steadily rose in temperature until it felt like my neck was on fire. Confused, I tried to scramble back from the burning sensation, but my broken body wouldn't let my move anywhere, and I screamed in pain. Somewhere I could hear Kanti's screams echoing mine, but the only thing I could focus on was the fire spreading through my body.

Slowly, my awareness of my surroundings became dimmer and dimmer and I could feel myself dying and my heartbeat slowing.

_No! You promised Kanti you would be there for her, you cannot die, _I told myself. My eyes opened and I could feel my body convulsing in shock and pain as the fire burned on for an eternity. The woman never returned, but I was not going to complain. At some point, I became aware of my surroundings again, and realized that I could hear everything around me. None of this mattered since the fire was still racking through my veins.

After what seemed like forever, the fire began to retreat, and I welcomed the cool feeling in my fingers and toes. At least, I enjoyed it until it was sucked into my chest, where the flames became hotter. This process continued until all of the fire focused in my heart, becoming impossibly hot. I screamed until I was sure that my vocal chords would explode. I was absolutely sure that I was going straight to the underworld, since no pure being could deserve such a punishment as this. My heart pounded at an alarming rate in my chest and it stuttered a few more times before becoming completely silent. As this happened, I could hear Kanti's heart from a few yards away do the same.

We sat up in unison and stared at each other in shock. When I saw her, I gasped.

Her eyes were a bright, blood-colored red.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this. If any part of this is confusing, please let me know. Haha, I thought I'd try something different. I haven't seen any stories like what I have planned for this one so I thought I'd try something new. :) Please let me know if/how ya like it and if you think I should continue! Thanks! :) (BTW this does include the Cullens :D)**


	2. Roanoke

"Kanti! Your eyes!" I exclaimed.

"Are they red?" she whispered in horror, staring straight into my eyes.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because yours are too," she said. I gasped in horror, and became aware that my throat was burning.

"What has happened to us? Those creatures- they were vampires. Demons. Have they made us into monsters?" I hissed.

"No," my sister whispered. "I would rather die than harm innocent souls."

I agreed with her completely, and I was not afraid to act on these feelings. I whipped my head around and saw a large tree branch with a pointed end about thirty feet above our heads. Without hesitation, my body sent me flying towards the branch. In a matter of milliseconds, my hands had curled around where it came out of the tree and snapped it off.

When I landed, Kanti looked at me with fear evident on her face. That was when I realized what I had just done.

"Did I just do that?" I asked in shock. All Kanti seemed capable of doing was nodding.

"Impossible. I cannot live, I will not let myself do to others what those monsters did to us," I stated, before taking the branch and plunging it straight into my heart.

Except it didn't go through my skin. Instead the bark splintered and parts of the branch crumpled upon impact.

"How- how are you alive?" Kanti asked hesitantly.

"I don't think I am. I- I think that we are both dead. Feel your chest, do you feel a heartbeat? Do you feel the need to breathe?" I asked her. She shook her head at my questions and fell to the forest floor, sobbing.

After I convinced her to get up, we tried to kill ourselves many different ways. We jumped off cliffs, attached ourselves to boulders underwater in an attempt to drown, tried crushing ourselves with trees, and even tried burying ourselves alive. None of these worked, and we finally gave up and came to terms with what we were. Both of us refused to kill humans for any reason, especially to keep ourselves alive. Instead, we began starving ourselves in the most remote areas of the woods, which were extensive.

A few weeks later, we were both incredibly weak. Our faces, gorgeous to begin with, were now horrible to see. From what I could see in my reflection in the river, my eyes were now sunken in with black lines underneath them. My cheeks looked hollow, my skin was whiter than the winter snow, and even my previously shiny hair was beginning to crack. Kanti was much the same, and we knew that we would need food soon. Our throats burned horribly with thirst.

One day, while we camped out in our usual spot by the river, two big bears came by to drink. Because of our starvation, we attacked and drank from them, which we found satiated the burn in our throats. When I looked at Kanti, I saw that her face had returned to its inhumanly beautiful self.

That's how we discovered that we could survive off of something other than human blood. We were both ecstatic at the revelation and vowed to stick to living off of animal blood for as long as we lived. Slowly our eyes began to turn gold as well, which we assumed was from the animal blood. Gold was a sacred color in our tribe so we believed that it meant the Great Spirit thought that we were doing something right.

After we became accustomed to what we were, Kanti and I decided to start trying to look a little more human so that we could eventually live in a tribe and mix with the natives. Our skin was only a few shades lighter from the change and was actually a lovely mix between white and brown that looked like a newborn doe's hide. Kanti came up to me one day after she tore a deer to shreds and told me that she wished to start singing again.

"That is wonderful! I cannot remember any of the songs though," I said sadly.

"I cannot either. Maybe I'll just sing a few notes though," she pondered. Making sure she saw me, I nodded and urged her to do so.

She took a deep, unnecessary breath then began singing, her eyes closed in concentration. The second she started singing, my head went completely blank and I was entranced by the sound. Even animals from the forest around us began to swarm around her. Kanti was oblivious to what was happening, keeping her eyes closed. As she sang, I noticed that her body seemed to be glowing a rose color that continuously got brighter.

Finally, after a few minutes of the hauntingly beautiful notes, Kanti's song came to an end. My head instantly cleared from the fog that had settled over it, and I realized what had caused it. Kanti's eyes opened and she looked at the forest animals surrounding her in confusion.

"Why are all of these animals here, I thought they feared our kind. Kachina? Are you alright?" She was at my side in an instant, shaking my shoulders.

"Um, Kanti. I know that this may sound odd but I think your voice has magical powers," I blurted out. Within seconds she was on the forest floor laughing her head off.

"You are insane! Why would you think that?"

"The second you started to sing, my mind felt like it was clouded and that is when all of the animals came over here," I said. The creatures had scurried away soon after she stopped her tune, realizing the danger of where they were.

"Really?" Kanti asked, no longer laughing. With a serious expression on my face, I nodded.

"Yes. I also noticed that once you started to sing, a rose colored glow surrounded you, but that has not gone away. What do you suppose that is?" I asked. Kanti merely shook her head, looking flabbergasted.

We continued living in the wilderness for a few centuries, not trusting our animalistic instincts to not betray us to the humans. From our travels we learned many things, and we taught ourselves the English language from a strange book that we found on a boat that had sunk off of the shore. This routine of living in the forest and water continued for a while and became a routine. One day though, something was different. It was the day that changed our world forever.

* * *

**Early May of 1587- The Island of Roanoke**

"Kanti, do you hear that?" I asked as my sensitive ears picked up the sound of a twig snapping a few miles away. She nodded and we went into full caution mode.

"Should we check it out?" she whispered, too low for human ears to hear. I nodded and we sprinted towards where the noise had come from. When we arrived, we hid behind the trees and observed the scene before us. What we found shocked us to say the very least.

A large number of men were gathered and seemed to be building strangely shaped buildings. They were square in shape, made of wood from trees that they were cutting up, and had little boxes at the top that had smoke coming out of them like they were on fire. Around the buildings were a number of women and children who were going about their tasks, unaware of the monsters that stood a number of yards away from them. Unafraid of the humans, I urged Kanti forward and I myself stepped out of the shadows. It wasn't sunny out, and it actually looked like it was going to storm, but the men continued their work. Oddly, all of the people had little rings of glowing color around them, some of which were more noticeable than others. I ignored it, passing it off as a trick of my mind.

Hesitantly, we walked forwards a bit until one of the men noticed us and dropped the ax he was using to chop wood in shock. His reaction caused the other men to stop working and the surrounding children and women stopped in their tracks, staring at the two of us.

"H-hello," one handsome man stuttered in English.

"Hello, who are you? How did you get here?" I asked in confusion. Their skin was so pale and white, I wondered if they were sick.

Many of them were taken aback by the fact that we could understand and speak English, but the man spoke again. "We are from England, and are part of Sir Walter Raleigh's attempt to make a colony here. To get here we sailed, but one of our boats sank and Sir Raleigh has returned home to bring back supplies. Who are you, if I may ask?"

My throat was burning by this point, their scents were hitting me like a tidal wave. I fought my thirst and pushed it to the back of my mind, making sure to breathe as little as possible.

"I am Kachina and this is my sister Kanti. We were from the tribe Winnebago in the far west, but it was destroyed and we were the lone survivors. Since then we have traveled through the woods but none of the other tribes will accept us," I explained, stretching the truth a bit.

"If you would like, you may certainly stay with someone here, we would be glad to help you," another man said kindly. The man's glow was a pretty light yellow color, which was inviting. I smiled at him and shook my head slightly.

"No thank you, I am afraid that having us with you may make the surrounding tribes mad. If you would like though, I can show you to some tribes who may help you get necessities and housing if your Sir Raleigh does not return soon, and I can show you a few tricks as well," I offered. These men seemed to have no idea how to hunt properly, and I didn't want them to learn the hard way. The men nodded eagerly, and I told Kanti to go hunt while I helped the colonists.

For the next week or so, Kanti watched from afar as I taught the men and women how to hunt, cook, build, and get water easily. I made a map of the surrounding tribes for them and pointed out which ones were friendly and which ones weren't. After I had done this, they tried to insist that we stay, but I declined and wished them well before taking off with my sister. The human interaction reassured us and made us believe that we weren't monsters after all, so we promised ourselves that we would soon return to see if the humans had survived. If they had, we decided, we would choose to stay with them and attempt to blend in as best as we could. Their clothing had intrigued us, with the big fancy fabric that the women wore and the long black stretchy stuff that the men sported.

When we finally returned after about two years, the colony was completely deserted. We entered the camp and found a tree that had a carving in it that read _CRO_ and a post that said _CROATOAN._ The Croatoans were a nearby Native American colony that was fairly welcoming to strangers, so we felt reassured that they were alive and well. Kanti and I found that the colonists had left quite a few things behind, including clothes that we took and put on. The large garments felt more restricting than our deer skin dresses, but they were very pretty so we decided to keep them.

"Kachina, look!" Kanti exclaimed, pointing at something on the moonlit horizon. I looked out at the ocean and in the distance saw what looked like a boat, but t'was the biggest boat I'd ever seen.

"It is a boat! Kanti, do you think it is the Sir Walter Raleigh that the men told us about before?" I wondered in awe.

She nodded in agreement. "Well, it appears that he is a little late. It took him quite a long time to get here, did it not?"

"It certainly did, I wonder what kept him. Perhaps we should tell him what happened to the others. Or do you think we should tell him we do not know so it does not cause him to suspect us?" I pondered, wondering what to do. We decided to tell him that we were not sure what had happened to the colonists and that there was not a Croatoan colony anywhere nearby.

We sat staring up at the millions of stars above us as we waited for the boat. It took over a day, but we did not mind as time passed quickly for us and we were excited at the thought of talking to another pale human man.

When the boat stopped and a number of smaller boats began coming towards the shore, Kanti and I were bouncing in excitement. The day before, we had hunted to prepare ourselves and we were ready this time- pr so we thought. A large man with a beard and very funny clothes stepped out of the first boat and looked around in shock, probably surprised at the lack of civilization. As his eyes searched for people, Kanti and I approached him from our spot on the beach.

From far away, the man seemed to have a blue ring around him, but as I got closer I saw that it was a ring of blue light with what looked like lightning bolts coming out of it. It reminded me of the pink ring that had appeared around Kanti after she sang, but this was much more prominent. Now that I thought about it, I had seen the same thing with the people of the colony. Kanti's matched her personality and her power, as did the kind man who had the yellow ring around him from the colony.

_Was I seeing their spirits? _I wondered.

"Hello," I heard the man say as he noticed our presence.

"Hi," I said with a grin. His heart noticeably stuttered as he took a good look at our faces.

"Kachina, his scent, it is sooo good," Kanti said with a growl from beside me.

"Kanti, restrain yourself. I have seen you do it before, just think about something else," I hissed under my breath.

"Do you ladies happen to know anything about the civilians who previously resided here?" the man, who I assumed was Sir Raleigh, asked.

"No, we got here a few days ago and found it deserted. We were desperate and found a few dresses, so we borrowed them. If they are yours, we can certainly return them, we were not aware that someone still lived here..." I lied easily. My sister fidgeted next to me and I growled quietly at her, warning her. Other men were on the beach at this point, but they were ignoring us and searching the buildings.

"I insist you keep them, it seems that the people that previously resided here have disappeared so it will not matter anyways. My name is Sir Walter Raleigh, I cannot believe I forgot to tell you, I apologize."

"No, it is perfectly alright! I am Kachina and this is Kanti, my sister," I pointed to Kanti, who was clearly struggling with her thirst and was preparing to lunge at the man. Sir Raleigh flinched away from her predatory glare, and I knew that I would have to get Kanti away quickly.

"Alright, well, we will be off now. It was lovely to meet you," I told him.

Before I could pull Kanti back into the woods with me, her eyes turned black and she lunged for the man's throat, eyes ablaze with hunger.

* * *

**Bah. Sorry the first chapter double posted. I was trying to update it but I accidentally deleted it instead. x.X Hehe, sorry if that threw some people off. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the slow update. o.o Thanks so much for reading! :D**


End file.
